Next NinPow!! Volume: Yaminin's Assassin Plan
is the second episode of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi. Synopsis to be added Plot Continuing where the previous episode left off, Shinobi quickly creates a dummy substitute and gets out of the range of the shurikens thrown by his would-be assassin by hiding behind a tree. The black ninja flees once he sees that he missed his target. Shinobi checks to see if the coast is clear, only to be glomped by Iroha, who fawns over her hero, unaware its her brother Rentaro. She puts Shinobi in an arm hold so she can get his phone number, but the clever ninja manages to slip away when she is distracted and replaces himself with a plush dummy much to her annoyance and Iroha beats up the dummy to vent her frustration. Icchi examines his golden Hyotan, glum over the fact he still cannot beat his rival Kamen Rider Shinobi. He feels he cannot show his face to the world as a ninja until he beats Shinobi, otherwise the humiliation of constant defeats will drag down his celebrity reputation. Rentaro arrives and shows Icchi the bent shurikens he found on Iroha's ninja course, giving his friend the impression that he knows what he did. Icchi gets on his hands and knees and apologizes, saying he wanted Iroha to lose so badly he did something dishonorable by sabotaging the course. He says he did it because his father's company forbids interoffice relationships, and her losing would mean the two of them could be allowed to go dating. If Iroha got a job a Konjo Company, it would mean he would have to give up on trying to ask her out. Though he tries to ponder a loophole where she could work as his personal secretary and daydreams of her in cute glasses and a business suit serving him tea. Icchi hates his father's policy as it prevents him from experiencing love. Rentaro rightly points out that no matter the reason, it was a lousy thing to do to Iroha. Icchi says he could die from regret now and is a fool, and then sulks off. Rentaro examines Icchi's body movements and realizes that if Icchi was hit with his shuriken earlier, he would be moving with a limp arm. So he wasn't the one who tried to kill him and someone else was responsible. As he ponders this, Iroha catches him and asks why he is there when he should be at work. Rentaro asks how her ninja course went, with Iroha saying she qualified for the finals of the tournament. She then implores him to get to work and Rentaro quick changes into a business suit. But once again, he ignores her after getting out of sight and changes back into his ninja uniform. He tries to find the trail of the ninja who attacked him, only to find the corpses of the ninja tournament officials behind a rock. Rentaro realizes a professional ninja did this based on examining the bodies. He starts thinking that the Nijii no Heibi have found out Iroha's identity os the princess of their clan as an announcer states the final stage of the ninja tournament is starting. Rentaro races to the stage area save his sister. A referee is on the field, though he has a bandage on his hand, meaning he is the assassin ninja. The referee states the rules for the final round is a ninja variation of capture the flag, whomever holds onto the scroll he has in his hand at the end of the time limit will win the tournament. Iroha is intimidated by the four other ninjas she is competing against as they look really strong. Icchi is watching from the judges booth, conflicted as he is happy for Iroha but doesn't want her to win. The referee then makes a sudden announcement of a disturbing special new rule for the game: if one ninja remains after killing all the others, they gain an automatic win in the contest regardless if they have a time limit or not. Iroha and Icchi are stunned, with Icchi noting that his father never said anything about killing in the tournament. The referee then orders the game to commence, tossing the scroll to Iroha and her competitors are revealed to be Dustards in disguise that draw their weapons and attempt to kill Iroha. Icchi is outraged, realizing his father did something behind his back again. As Iroha is chased, she attempts to fight back and then a barrage of smoke bombs pelts the Dustards from above. Rentaro dives down from the air, once again using the sun's gleam to conceal himself as he changes into Kamen Rider Shinobi and defends his sister. The Dustards draw him away from Iroha, who asks for Shinobi to wait for her as she tries to follow him. Icchi stops her, saying its too dangerous and he will protect her as he cares about her, but he quickly gets shot down as she says she only cares about Shinobi. Icchi then cries and curses Shinobi. Shinobi uses a Rider Slash to quickly defeat the Dustards, then is once again attacked by the ninja assassin, who changes into his true form. He decides to ask before attempting to kill the Rider why he hangs around "the woman" when she is in danger. Shinobi realizes he's been set up, as the ninja was toying with him to draw him out. Yaminin asks again what Shinobi's relation to her is, but Shinobi acts aloof and says that Yaminin is just here for him and the girl doesn't matter. Annoyed, Yaminin decides that killing Shinobi today would be preferable. Yaminin proves to be faster and stronger than Shinobi, as he counters all of his Ninpo attacks and uses his speed to pulverize him at first. But Hattari arrives and creates a random water Ninpou attack to send a tidal wave crashing into Yaminin, claiming that he shall be the only one to defeat Shinobi as he seemingly faces Yaminin then turns his attention to Shinobi. Hattari then tries to pull off Shinobi's mask to reveal his face while the Rider protests being attacked and they should be fighting the bad guy. Hattari thinks that by unmasking Shinobi, he will prove he is more handsome to Iroha than the mysterious Rider. Shinobi then smacks Hattari away and breaks free of his hold. Realizing what an idiot Hattari is, Yaminin tricks the Rider into allying with him by saying if they team up they can learn the identity of Shinobi, a prospect Hattari is all too eager and happy to agree to. They gang up on Shinobi and Rentaro then loses his transformation and his Hyotan gourd, causing him to panic as he needs to transform again to hide his identity from Yaminin. Hattari arrives as sees Rentaro and is too dumb to figure out that Rentaro is Shinobi and asks him where the Rider went. Rentaro manages to trick Hattari into going the wrong way while he tries to find something to hide his face, considering the orange mask Icchi wore before finding his Hyotan. He attempts to retrieve it, but Yaminin sees him and blocks his path, figuring out that Rentaro is Shinobi and creates a snake with his dark ninja powers to bind the young ninja. The snake's coils get tighter and tighter as Yaminin laughs at the hero's misery and Rentaro screams in pain as he is slowly crushed to death.... Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Shinobi Driver Voice: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Shinobi: *Kamen Rider Hattari: *Yaminin: Errors *''to be added'' Notes to be added External links to be added References Category:Web series episodes